Preference
by RegenTaenzer
Summary: A conversation about Ide's preferences to pass time at work evolves into something more.


"So, Ide-san," Matsuda looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I was wondering."

The man in question glanced over to his co-worker.

Leaning back, Matsuda put his hands behind his head, still looking up. There was a foolish smile on his face, and he was looking particularly relaxed for being on the job, "I was thinking, Ide-san. You never seem to have any luck in romance."

This brought about a cold look.

Having not noticed this, he continued, "Anyway. I want to help you out! What kind of girl do you like?" Finally, Matsuda looked over to Ide and grinned.

"What does this have to do with anything, Matsuda-san?" It was embarrassing and offensive that he would even talk about such things! Sure, he was a bachelor at thirty-eight and had no luck in love. However, that didn't mean that Matsuda had to be so nosey about it and try to interfere!

Matsuda shot his friend a teasing look, "Come on, Ide-san!"

Ide scowled, though hoping that he wasn't visually blushing. He did not want to play Matsuda's game, but there was no doubt that the other man would keep at him about it. "Fine. Tall, blo--"

"So you like the leggy, foreign ones!" Matsuda blurted, not allowing Ide to finish. That teasing grin remained, Matsuda elbowing his co-worker playfully. "I personally like the dainty ones. But tell you what! I'm sure we can find you someone!"

Trying to ignore the officious man, Ide tried to turn his attention back to the work at hand. He didn't want to play games or talk about his meager love life. One's private life had no place in the work place. Besides, it was making him feel uncomfortable.

"No, really, Id--"

"Matsuda," Aizawa closed his eyes in irritation. He couldn't focus with the unfocused man chattering away about irrelevant things. It was enough that it was a difficult case, but this inane banter was only making it intolerable.

Not wanting to anger Aizawa further, Matsuda quieted but not without slumping. He'd do his job for the rest of the shift, minding not to make too many comments whenever Light said something romantic to Takeda on the bugs. To say the least, he enjoyed watching the two- it made up for the lack of romance he'd been through for a while.

With Light's return, it was no longer necessary to monitor which meant that the men could relax, more or less. This, of course, meant there would be no scolding for "not taking [something] serious."

"So Ide-san!" Matsuda slung his arm around his co-worker's shoulders, that sly look forming on his face, "How about that offer?"

Ide could just feel himself getting red in the face, "No!"

"Don't be shy," he grinned.

Defensiveness kicked in; Ide slipped out of Matsuda's grasp, "Stop it, Matsuda!"

Taken aback, a sheepish look washed over the man's face as he waved his hands as if to defuse the situation, "Sorry, Ide-san. You just looked so lonely!"

"I'm not!" It was a lie, for the most part. Ide wasn't willing to admit the fact out loud that he was incredibly unlucky in love or even that he had occasionally felt lonely since it had been so long since he'd been in any kind of relationship. He was just too busy working, if anything.

Time went on much of the same way: Matsuda intermittently holding conversations with Ide that often ended in his striking a nerve in either Ide or those around him. The Kira case finally concluded, though there were many a sacrifice throughout. The world was readjusting, and life was much like that of the pre-Kira world. Since the Kira case had concluded, the task force members again had to adjust to the non-covert world of law enforcement. It was a nice thing, though-- not having to worry that you could die at any moment because of a killer who could be anywhere in the world and still kill you.

Matsuda and Ide had begun carpooling together, figuring that it was much easier to do so. Here we rejoin our detectives.

It was silent; Ide had retreated to his thoughts and Matsuda didn't bother to drag him from them. It had been so long, and Ide had so much he wanted to say but no means of expressing it. "Matsuda-san…" He spoke without bothering to look to his co-worker.

"Hm?" Not able to take his eyes off the road for too long, Matsuda would glance over every so often. It was commonplace that they discussed this or that on the car trip to the office, so he thought nothing of it.

Taking a deep breath, Ide steeled himself. It was now or never. "Do you remember when you were asking me what type of woman I liked?"

"Yeah?" He didn't remember really, but Matsuda figured that there was no real harm in not questioning the occasion. A lot of the things he said during the time they were on shift together, he couldn't remember unless he really had his memory refreshed.

Ide watched out the window, if only to keep his resolve. "Well," he began. "I… I'm not fond of women that way. I never have been…"

A good-natured laugh escaped the driver, "I always knew something was different about you, Ide-san! But I'm glad you told me."

His face burned crimson, wondering if it were really a good decision to tell Matsuda. Still, it was a nice feeling to have such a heavy burden lifted off his shoulders. He'd chosen Matsuda to run this bit of information by not particularly because of their closeness throughout the years, yet due to Matsuda's easy-going acceptance. After all, the man had even seen something acceptable in Kira--even if this was nothing to be compared with a mass murderer.

Yet, it was not only his orientation that the man wished to share. For quite some time, Ide had feelings for his co-worker. This, however, he could not bare to admit. One thing was enough for a day, and it was much, much more personal to tell someone that you care for them. At least for him, anyway. It was a frustrating burden but--

"I love you, Ide-san." The words seemed to have formed out of nowhere, and the only evidence that they had been spoken was the sheepish grin lingering on Matsuda's face. He kept his eyes on the road, yet a particularly discerning eye could tell that the man had tightened his grip on the steering wheel in such a manner of nervousness.

Ide's attention was jerked away from his musings, a surprised look shot over toward the man whom had just admitted his love. "W-What?"

Grinning like a fool, Matsuda leaned toward his co-worker enough to allow him to throw his arm out to wrap his arms around Ide's shoulders and pull him close. All this managed with only having glanced before to see how his friend was sitting; otherwise, his eyes didn't leave the road. "It's okay, Ide-san! I can find the guy for you!"

"No, its…"

A questioning look crossed Matsuda's face, "No?"

Ill at ease in Matsuda's grasp, Ide was tense. He didn't know what to say to the him in response, not wanting to admit what Matsuda had.

"Come on, Ide-san!" He shook the man softly, sending a teasing smile his way. "It shouldn't be _too hard to find the perfect guy for you."_

"_I already had," Ide murmured, turning his head away._

_Given the perfect opportunity through a red light, Matsuda leaned in close and spoke with a teasing tone, "Really? You never seemed like you did! Who?"_

_He didn't want to answer. Ide was hesitant, unwilling to expose his feelings any further than he already had. Too much had already been said. Yet, was he giving up a good chance? By all means, he was obviously not a desperate man and there was no need to rush something. Though… I had been a few years that he had carried this burden. "You," he muttered-- nearly inaudible._

_A triumphant chuckle; Matsuda had finally dragged out what he had suspected, or at least had hoped, to hear from his co-worker. "You do have a romantic bone in your body then, Ide-san!"_

_Ide couldn't help but smile to himself. Romantic, huh?_


End file.
